Saya Mau Cowgan!
by Guartena
Summary: '…nggak ada Lady yang mau repot-repot buka pintu. Headless? Eh tapi ngapain juga mereka nyamperin ruangan gue…' pikirnya. That's it. Dia turun perlahan dari dinding, merangkak… hah? Dia nggak salah liat ituuu? - fail!Ib fandom debut. OOC. fail!humor. ...so review my fic maybe img: kei-fujuku, deviantART


**Saya Mau Cowgan! ****(c) Guartena, 2012  
**

**Ib (c) kouri  
**

**I own nothing but this fanfiction!  
**

**Possible typos. OOC. Bahasa gaul jaman sekarang. Fail humor.  
**

**Cover image: kei-fujuku . deviantart art / Lib-Like-Dislike-309275522?q=boost%3Apopular%20Ib%20Lady%20in%20Blue&qo=15  
**

**Terinspirasi dari bake2x . deviantart art / IB-Tales-of-the-Lady-in-Red-and-Lady-in-Green-303051438?q=boost%3Apopular%20Ib&qo=116 (bake2x)**

* * *

"Mbak, mbak."

'Mbak'—maaf, maksud saya, ehm, wanita—dalam pakaian merah menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Apa manggil-manggil." si baju merah—_Lady in Red_, panggil saja Red—menyahuti panggilan kawannya.

"Emm, lo apa nggak ngerasa bosen?" yang pertama menyapa—_Lady in Green_—mendesah. "Gue sih, bosen banget. Sumpaaah."

Green bergerak loyo.

"Plis. Siapa juga yang gaakan bosen." Red mengangguk sebal. "Mas Guartena payah."

"Betul kan, betul kan!" Green menyepakati opini partnernya. "Mentang-mentang cowok, yang dilukis atau yang dipatung cewek semua!"

"Tau nggak sih." Red menggelengkan kepalanya dengan penuh perasaan. "Demi apapuuun. Gue kangen sekangen-kangennya kangen pengen ngeliat cowok. Hauh. Gue enek liat cewek, cewek dan cewek. Apalagi cewek yang rupanya kayak gue."

"Heh!" Green mengutuk Red. "Jangan macem-macem ya, mbak. Gue juga ogah kali."

"Tapi pikir deh, sejak kita dipindahin ke ruangan gaje ini—itupun sama siapa, gue lupa!—ngga ada yang pernah liat cowok lagi. Doooh."

"Bukannya cowok yang pernah kita liat cuma Guartena…" desah Green. "Dan dia pun juga… iyuwh. Nggak level."

"Jangan ngomong gitu ah!" Red menegur sohibnya. "Kalo nggak ada itu mas-mas, kita nggak akan ada, tau."

"Ya tapi plis banget ya kenapa dia nggak ngelukisin cowok jugaaa!"

"Dia ngelukis cowok, kok. Om _Juggler_. Sama yang di apa itu—_Worry_?—eh… oh. _The Hanged Man _juga."

"_Bitch please_ mereka nggak hidup. Oke."

Red terbatuk. "Sip. Gue paham. Emang sih."

Sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti tangan terbentuk di dinding tepat di hadapan kedua _Lady_.

"…Tukang Grepe disini." Green memutar bola matanya.

'Tukang Grepe' alias tangan kehitaman (yang sejujurnya, emang mirip tangan mas-mas gaje yang mau ngegrepe tante-tante. Q_Q) yang terbentuk di dinding tersebut.

"Nggak, mas. Kita nggak bisa ngobrol sama situ. Kelamaan ngomongnya. Ya. Sana pergi. Gangguin siapa kek. Hush." Usir Red. "…sumpah, gue asal doang ngomong dia 'Mas'. Genderless gitu. Hiii."

Si tangan raib.

"Red. Lo bikin nangis tangan itu." Green facepalm. "…walau gue ga yakin tangan bisa nangis. Ha!"

"Iiih. Gue mewek aaaah. Mau cowok mau cowok mau cowok!" ia meninggalkan Green sendirian.

"Yah, kenapa pergi." Green memanyunkan bibirnya. "Makin kesepian gue."

Ia pun menggeliat dan turut menghilang.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAH!"

Jeritan seseorang.

_Lady in Blue_ terbangun dari hibernasinya. Ruangan tempat ia tidur cuma sebuah ruangan kecil, sih. Tertutup pula. Jadi ia tidak tahu akan apa yang menjerit tadi.

"…bukan jeritan mbak-mbak, ya!" ia berkata, masih sedikit mengantuk. "Sayang aja gue nggak ada temen diskusi. Untuk keluar… males. Uh."

Nyaris ia tidur ketika pintu terjeblak membuka.

'_…nggak ada _Lady_ yang mau repot-repot buka pintu. _Headless_? Eh tapi ngapain juga mereka nyamperin ruangan gue…_' pikirnya.

_That's it_. Dia turun perlahan dari dinding, merangkak…

…hah?

Dia nggak salah liat ituuu?

"COWGAAAN!" jeritannya melengking saat sosok itu tampak—ekspresinya juga tak kalah kaget. Sesuatu jatuh dari tangannya.

"WAAAAKJSAHAHBJVBSNAVHS NUUU!" 'Cowgan' menjerit. Dan kabur. …tipikal cewek? Padahal dia cowgan. (Cowok ganteng, ok.)

Terbirit-birit, ia kabur menuju pintu keluar.

"Haih… udah berapa tante-tante yang udah gue temui hari ini. Tuhannn keluarkan aku dari sini…" ia meratap, hendak mengecup mawar-mawarnya.

Hatinya mencelos.

"…mampus."

Di ruangan tadi, _Lady in Blue_ sedang mewek. Plis banget, ia hampir bisa pamer pada _Lady_ lainnya—bahwa _Lady_ terunyu terkece tercakep tersomething terawesome dan terterlainnya berhasil mendapat seorang cowok, ganteng pula!—dan cowok tersebut lepas dari genggamannya. Aih.

Matanya yang sayu menelusur lantai. Menemukan mawar biru.

"…punya cowgan tadi?" gumamnya sambil menjulurkan tangan. "—oh!"

_Kejar, enggak. Kejar, enggak. Kejar, enggak. Kejar, enggak. Kejar, enggak… yaaah._

Tak lama kemudian, si cowgan—Garry—merintih. Dan pingsan. (yang sudah main tentu tau kenapa XD)

* * *

Ib—yang baru saja lolos dari kejaran Red (yang saking _desperate_nya memutuskan untuk pamer anak kecil aja daripada cowok)—berhasil memungut beberapa tangkai bunga mawar di ruangan Blue dan kabur, kemudian menghampiri sebuah vas aneh yang warnanya lebih unyu.

"…apa-apaan," pikirnya. "…vas yang ini jayus. Ah! Bawa pulang aja ah. Bisa dijual mahal. Ga semua vas bisa nge_replenish_ bunga segini cepet."

Berjalan pergi, membuka pintu, dan mencolek seorang lelaki berambut ungu—incaran Blue—dan berkata,

"Oi, Om nggak apa-apa? Baik-baik saja? Eung… Oh iya Om, makasih kuncinya ya. Sebenernya ga guna, tapi saya tadi nemu mawar terus saya _replenish_ deh. Ehehehe." Katanya datar.

'Om' tersebut sentak berdiri tegak.

"—MAWAR GUEEE!" Ia meraih mawarnya dari tangan Ib. "Aduh, kamu. Makasih banyak~ gue seneng~ hyaa~" …_celebration dance_? Plis ini bukan waktunya…

"Om, saya tinggal ya. Om gaje deh. Dah, Om." Ib melangkah tanpa semangat menuju _room _berikutnya.

"ASDFGHKL NUUU! Nggak! Kamu nggak boleh pergi! Om—_tunggu gue bukan om_—saya belom kenalan sama nona manis!"

Ib berbalik.

"Oke. Saya Ib, mas." Ia mengulurkan tangan. "Udah kenalan kan? Dadah."

Garry menarik bagian belakang kerah baju Ib.

"Nama saya Garry, nak, dan saya bukan Om-om maupun Mas-mas!" ia meratap. "Ib, Garry mau gabung sama Ib ya. Boleh ya boleh ya boleh yaaa?"

Ib manyun.

"Yah. Om sendiri aja."

Garry pundung. …dan mendapat ide cemerlang.

"Di ruang sebelah ada patung gede ngalangin pintu loh! Kalo kamu dorong sendiri nggak akan kuat. Makanya sama aku aja yaaa?"

Ib, mau tak mau, mengalah.

* * *

Langkah kaki dua orang menggema.

"…Aih, aku capek." Suara macho (bukan, bukan mantan cowok! OAOb) menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Plis, Om, perasaan baru sepuluh menit kita jalan." Ib menyahut.

"Ib, aku ini bukan Om-om…"

"Yaduuu terserah deh."

Di kejauhan, Green dan Red tersentak bangun. Mata keduanya melotot, ditambah _glitter_ bertaburan di sekitar mereka. Super bling bling.

"…suara itu."

"Suara yang sudah lama aku rindukan, aaah~"

Tentu, itu hanya dalam pikiran mereka. Kalau target mereka takut dan kabur? Apes.

Yak, itu dia; lewat tepat di depan mereka.

Garry.

…dan Ib, tapi dia nggak terlalu penting.

"HAAAAAAAAAA COWGAAAAAN YUUUUUHUUUUUUU SINIIIIIII!" Plop, Green sudah merangkak di lantai.

"MY PRECHUUUUUUSSSSS~" Red menyusul, mengejar Garry (dan Ib) secepat mungkin.

"…Garry." Ib bergumam sembari berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"Apa?"

"Tinggalin aku disini. Aku gamau ikut dikejar sama tante-tante kegirangan yang mengincar Om-om macam Garry."

"NANTI. OKE. NANTI, IB SAYANGKU CINTAKU MANISKU."

Yak, Garry, nggak Guartena yang ini dan yang itu (baca: author dan Guartena dalam game) sepertinya memang ingin menyiksa dirimu, sayang.

Maafkan kami.

* * *

nowplaying: **Like This - Wonder Girls****  
**

**A/N: Hai, nama saya Guartena! Saya membuat lukisan- #bukan maksudnya Fanfic e we Ini fandom kedua saya setelah APH waaa waaa waaa #okshutup Mohon maaf atas keabsurdan fanfic ini! Qw Q Btw, saya terkenal (nggak sih...) akan minimnya deskripsi yang saya tulis. Tapi harusnya yang udah main gamenya paham kan ya (?) ...untuk Tuan Grepe, maaf banget, saya gaada nama lain. OTL Saya akan bikin lagi kok suatu saat, dan tentunya saya udah akan lebih baik! /o/ #gak Review? ;3****  
**


End file.
